


The OTPodcast: Gender and Fanfiction

by DustySoul, stubliminalmessaging, The_OTP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderswap, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Mary Sue, Meta, Mpreg, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Omega Character, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podcast, Rule 63, Slash, Trans Character, non-fiction, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In Episode 2, the mod and contributors take on the extremely broad topic of gender and fanfiction. We muse on why so many women write fanfiction, their obsession with gay romance, trans characters and the language we use to refer to gender in fanfiction, and the pros and cons of A/B/O and genderswap fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Gender and Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
